Working Hoenn with Skill
by Thomas3Garchomp
Summary: Ash is now in Hoenn. He is preparing for his first solo journey, and is ready to blow right through. He grows mentally and physically as starts his hardest journey yet. Possibly M at parts. Not many
1. Chapter 1

_I just had an epiphany when I was jogging in the morning. You know how everone has thought like a million times, "Why doesn't Ash just not blast Team Rocket away, and have them arrested?" (admit it, everyone has wondered.) I thought this and it suddenly hit me all they cause. Now this example is, what if Team Rocket got arrested after the Silver Conference. Now think. They would never have strapped that magnet to Pikachu at the beginning of Hoenn. And thus, Pikachu would not have suffered from overcharge. They would not have been in a hurry, and probably wouldn't have met May. They would have walked a day to reach Professor Birch, and missed May completely._

_Also, I am just going to say Brock doesn't come. I like Brock, but I enjoy writing Ash alone stories. Ash has to get through Hoenn by himself. I will include all his pokemon, and more. I might even have him bring some of his other pokemon later on. _

_This is just for fun, but what if Ash actually hit puberty like a normal boy. He must be sixteen now, and he isn't any taller. So during Hoenn, he must be thirteen or fourteen. Normal age for puberty. So for fun, I'm going to say he goes through puberty. Not sure what it will lead to, but it should be fun._

_I'll have the first chapter up in several hours hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

Ash watched as the first sighting of Hoenn came into view. The sun had just risen an hour ago, and the sight was amazing as the light lit up the distant land. Ash was leaning on the rail in the front of the ship with Pikachu balanced next to him.

Ash looked over as Pikachu started speaking in a low, but passionate tone. Ash didn't have a clue what he was saying. He usually could tell on his situation, but this was a speech. Ash turned his head and said, "Meowth, will you please translate?"

The cat like pokemon walked up. When Team Rocket had attacked him, Gary, and Harrison after the Silver Conference, their combined team of Charizard, Blastoise, and Blaziken easily captured the group. Ash had caught Meowth using Pikachu, and when Jessie and James were arrested, Meowth agreed to follow him if he put in a good word for those two. With Ash's word, the two got off on parole. James is now running a pokemon breeding center, and Jessie is assisting him.

Meowth had still displayed no talent for battling though. The pokemon seemed to have been away from battles for many years. Meowth couldn't even think why Ash wanted him on his team. One, it is useful to have a pokemon translator. Two, Ash refused to believe that anyone who would try to capture a single pokemon for over three years didn't have the determination which was paramount to a battler. Meowth just had to realize he was a good battler.

Meowth walked up and said, "Sure twerp." He then listened to Pikachu for a second before commenting, "This is deep. He is saying, 'We were so different when we started. I didn't like you, but you were able to cast that spell on me like you have now done to so many others. At first when I heard your pokemon master stuff, I thought it was ridiculous. I went along, but didn't see it happening. Then as we continued, I saw. I could see that future you always talked about. I came to slowly believe that we would succeed. Since then we have gotten stronger, and learned much more about life. We have come so far from when we started, but I feel like this is a new beginning. Hoenn is our new battleground, and we shall conquer it. I feel the pull of that land. We shall do great things here. More than we did at Kanto or Johto. This land shall help lead us to our dream.'"

Ash smiled and said, "I feel it too. New land, new pokemon, new start. We are on our own, and that will make us stronger. We shall struggle and overcome all the challenges before us. This is another step to being the best."

Ash and Pikachu lapsed into an excited and determined silence which was interrupted by Meowth, "I never quite realized how much this stuff meant to you guys. Just being in this fired up atmosphere is firing me up."

Ash looked at Meowth and said with a smile, "You can join in if you just are willing to work hard. That is all we ask for."

Meowth shrugged and claimed, "I'll try, but I'm just no good at battling. I'll just stay as an extra brain for planning. Helping you plan for the gyms will be my job. I am content being in a background of a champion."

Ash frowned and replied, "What if I want you in the front too?"

Meowth didn't have an answer for this, and it once again descended into a silence. After several minutes, other passengers of the boats started coming onto deck too. Ash sighed at the interruption.

Ash turned around and examined some of the other passengers. Immediately Meowth joked, "Looking for some cute girl, twerp."

Ash growled playfully and softly swiped the head of Meowth. It surprised him how much the cat could figure out. He never realized how much Team Rocket knew about him, but Ash was slightly puzzled by the recent developments. He'd never been interested in girls, but now he felt his eyes drawn to them. It had started just before the Silver Conference. Ash sighed gloomily. Looks like Brock had been right about Ash soon acting similar. Maybe Brock had cast his curse on him. Ash shook his head quickly. He would never act like Brock. Plus, soon he would be traveling again, and wouldn't have to deal with girls in bikinis tanning in plain sight.

Ash turned to the approaching land mass again. He would face many challenges there, and Ash felt himself drawn even more. Overcoming challenges is what he lived for.

Ash walked eagerly down from the ship. How could things have been more difficult? Just as he was preparing to get off, a huge numbers of girls had crowded around like they were ordered to. Ash had been tormented as he was pressed from all sides. He had envied Meowth, who returned to his poke ball, and Pikachu, who had sought safety on the top of his head.

Ash quickly left the crowd and instantly began to relish the future isolation. He even decided to skip any down time and head straight for Professor Birch's. Ash pulled out the map and tried to tell which way he was meant to go. After deciding he couldn't make heads or tails of it, Ash brought out Meowth who managed to figure it out.

They now set off. Meowth had opted for the poke ball to avoid walking, and Ash was now strolling through the forest with Pikachu on his shoulder. It was anything, but boring. Ash was entranced by all the new pokemon. His pokedex didn't have their information, but Ash was able to make several guesses on their type and moves.

Before he knew it, it was getting dark. Ash quickly set up camp with Pikachu before releasing Meowth. Ash then started cooking dinner. It only took ten minutes before the soup was ready. Pikachu and Meowth both looked nervous to try it, and Ash even felt a slight bit of anxiety looking at it. He might have gotten lessons from his mom and Brock, but he had never eaten it himself.

Ash took a deep breath and took a bite. He waited a second before swallowing. It was slightly flavorless and watery, but not inedible. When he didn't keel over, Pikachu and Meowth started eating too. Pikachu seemed slightly put off by the taste, but Meowth ate it easily. They all managed to finish it before curling up to sleep.

Ash woke up when the sun rose again. He slowly moved out of the sleeping bag and stretched. He then tried to make breakfast. His movement woke up Meowth and Pikachu.

They managed to eat breakfast before setting off again. Meowth estimated that they still had ten miles or so to go. They would be there by noon. Meowth decided to join the walk this time, and he started pointing out some of the pokemon's names. Ash listened intently to whatever the pokemon knew.

Soon they reached a road that signaled they were getting close. The pace quickened as they looked forward to meeting Professor Birch. They would then figure out the closest gym.

An hour before noon, Ash saw the building. It was a modest structure that perfectly represented what a research center should look like. Ash returned Meowth before knocking on the door. A normal looking man answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" the man said rather grumpily.

Ash quickly explained, "Yes, my name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I'm here to talk to Professor Birch."

The man seemed to straighten as he commented, "Yes, he mentioned something about a trainer coming. Well, Professor Birch is away for a little research. He'll be back soon."

Ash thought. He looked at Pikachu before asking the man, "Yes, can you please feed my two pokemon. I think I'll go look for the Professor."

The man nodded and opened the door, allowing Pikachu to jump inside. Pikachu wanted something better to eat than what Ash could currently cook. Ash then handed the assistant the poke ball of Meowth before turning around and walking away.

Ash felt confident he could find the Professor. He always seemed to tell from the pokemon when people were around. They always gave little signs that they had recently seen a human. Just follow the signs and you would find a human. There couldn't be that many people around.

Within his theory proved correct as he heard a human voice. Ash immediately identified a distressed tone and started running in the direction. He came out only to find himself in open air. He tumbled down a steep incline only to stop after slamming into a tree. He took several moments before opening his eyes and started to stand gingerly.

"Are you all right, young man? I didn't think there was any chance of someone being close by," a voice said.

Ash looked to see a man on the ground. The man had brown hair and a broad build. He also had a slightly childish face that seemed to be made for laughing. Ash asked slowly, "Professor Birch?"

The man nodded and quickly exclaimed ,"I fell down here just like you, but I'm a tad bit older and seem to have hut my leg. I've been down here an hour calling for help."

Ash nodded and bent down to examine his leg. Ash felt the bone softly. He then nodded and announced, "I think it is a simply sprain. Possibly some muscle damage, but nothing too bad. Lean on me, and I'll help you to the lab."

Professor Birch nodded and did as Ash had instructed. He was heavier than Ash had thought, but Ash had been walking up mountains for the last three years. He was far stronger than he appeared. After climbing back up the hill, it was far easier.

"So who may I thank for saving me from several hours of lying there?" Professor Birch asked.

Ash answered, "I'm Ash Ketchum. I just came from Pallet Town. I was suppose to get my pokedex updated from you. I'll be competing in the Hoenn League."

Professor Birch nodded as he admitted, "I remember having a call about that. Although you weren't suppose to arrive for another day or so."

Ash admonished, "I don't like to take things slow."

Professor Birch smiled before saying, "Well I have to thank that you move fast. Otherwise I would have had a miserable day, and an angry assistant to deal with."

Ash took a deep breath before replying, "I couldn't just leave you. And now I won't feel guilty about intruding for the pokedex update."

Professor Birch gave a hearty laugh before exclaiming, "No, that won't do. It's my job to do that. I'll figure out a way to repay you." Ash just nodded as the research lab came into view.

Ash kicked the door open to allow them to enter. He dragged Professor Birch over to a chair as the assistant burst into the room. The assistant looked agitated and exclaimed, "What happened?"

Ash quickly explained and the assistant started to treat the leg. As he worked, the assistant said to Ash, "Your Pikachu has disappeared."

Ash stood up instantly and yelled, "What? How?"

The assistant explained, "I had just fed them when suddenly it was gone. I tried to search, but it wasn't in the building."

Ash was already out of the room. He found Meowth sitting in a room and immediately questioned, "What happened to Pikachu?"

Meowth looked up before saying quickly, "Pikachu was eating, but suddenly ran out of the room. I figured he just saw an interesting pokemon, but he didn't return. When I looked, I couldn't find him. You shouldn't worry. Pikachu is pretty strong. I should know, he can handle himself."

Ash was pacing now as he thought. Pikachu would be impossible to track through the forest. He quickly asked Meowth, "Do you think you could follow his scent?"

Meowth scratched his cheek as he answered calmly, "Probably, but it is pretty unnecessary."

Ash now yelled, "I don't care. Pikachu is out there. What if he is in danger? What then?"

Meowth gave Ash a stare that made him stop. Meowth then claimed, You need to learn to control your emotions, Ash. The fact is, searching for Pikachu won't help. We need to wait for something else to happen." Meowth then leaned to the side and looked behind Ash before commenting, "Like Pikachu showing up pushing a baby Mudkip before it."

Ash spun around. Pikachu was pushing a little blue pokemon. The pokemon was on all fours with a light blue tail fin. On its head was a blue fin. Its stomach was a lighter blue, and its cheeks were orange with spikes. Pikachu was pushing the young pokemon towards the research lab.

Ash yelled, "Pikachu." He then ran at the pokemon. Immediately the Mudkip jumped into his arms. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder with a tired sigh. The Mudkip snuggled into his rams and started to sleep. Ash gave a bemused look at the pokemon.

"That Mudkip has finally calmed down," Professor Oak called as he approached. His leg was wrapped and he was using crutches, but he was smiling. He then continued, "That pokemon has been running around since it got here. It doesn't help that the two trainers chose the other two pokemon."

Ash looked at him and asked, "What?"

Professor Birch laughed before explaining, "That is one of the three Hoenn starters. Mudkip. Yesterday two trainers came and picked the other two. The fire type Torchic, and the grass type Treecko. We were wondering what to do with that pokemon, but I have an idea."

Ash looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

Professor Oak grinned and exclaimed, "You should take Mudkip. Technically you are a new trainer to Hoenn. You should get a starter pokemon, and Pikachu seems to have taken care of Mudkip when it ran into the forest. You also saved me. It seems perfectly logical that you should take that Mudkip. It hasn't particularly taken to anyone besides you yet. It actually shot the girl yesterday with a Water Gun."

Ash raised his eyebrows before looking at the pokemon in his eyes. He asked gently, "Would you like to come with me, Mudkip?" The pokemon nodded happily and Ash pulled out a poke ball and touched it to the pokemon's forehead. Mudkip disappeared in a red flash. He had caught his first Sinnoh pokemon.

"Aren't you going to do that pose you always do?" Meowth questioned.

Ash shook his head and announced, "I'm not going to do that anymore. I think that stopping those childish habits is a good way to start my new journey. This is going to be my toughest and most serious journey yet. No more of that pose or plenty of my other habits."

"Wow, a talking Meowth," Professor Birch said excitedly. He was crouched next to Meowth and was rattling off questions.

Meowth raised his claws and threatened, "Hold up. I'll answer your questions in a minute, but for now. Get out of my face."

Professor Birch didn't seem deterred at all, but reluctantly stood up. He then turned to Ash and exclaimed, "Now, let's deal with that pokedex and send you on your way."

Chapter one done.

See what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was finally getting tired of being alone with Pikachu while walking. Pikachu was his best friend, but they couldn't have real conversations without Meowth translating, and that felt awkward.

After updating his pokedex, they had set off again towards Petalburg City. That day he had been obsessed with checking out the pokemon. By the previous night, he had probably researched every pokemon located in Sinnoh. Today he had more trouble. He had let Meowth and Mudkip out for a while, but neither was too keen on walking for hours on end. So he had spent most of the day walking with Pikachu as he researched the region more closely with his pokedex.

The sun was setting when Ash saw the pokemon center. Petalburg was only another day away apparently. Ash also relished the chance to eat some better food. H quickened the pace and arrived quickly. He walked through the doors and got a room. Before going to bed though, he got some dinner for him and his pokemon. He then went to bed peacefully.

Ash was woken up by some banging. He sat up, and listened closer. It wasn't loud, but enough to draw suspicion. It was the middle of the night, but it sounded like a group was moving around trying to be quiet. Ash slwly stood up.

He turned to his sleeping pokemon, "Hey, you guys. Wake up." He then gently tapped each one till they were awake. He then pressed a finger to his lips and whispered, "I think something is going on outside. We have to be careful. I seem to attract trouble like a magnet. Meowth and I will go first. If we aren't back in ten minutes, Pikachu and Mudkip will come look. Got it?" His pokemon nodded.

Ash stood by the door and listened to the wood to see if anyone was near. When he was sure, he slowly opened the door and looked around. The hallways were clear and he walked out. Meowth quickly followed and they left the door open a crack so Pikachu and Mudkip would be able to get out.

Ash slowly led the way through the halls. He approached the lobby first. He could talk to Nurse Joy. Something stopped him though, and he peeked around the corner. The lobby had several people. The first thing was that two Mightyena were standing intimidating in front of Nurse Joy. Ash knew he had to do something, but he couldn't battle them with Meowth. The aman was arguing with Nurse Joy.

"Where is he?" the man growled.

"Who, you are just saying a ruin guy. How am I suppose to know who that is? So many people travel through here?" Nurse Joy exclaimed desperately.

The man growled before spitting, "Professor Alden, he studies the ruins nearby. If you won't tell us, we will just lock you up and check your computer ourselves. We will not be happy then. Now tell us where he is or we will take every pokemon here. Team Magma could use them."

Nurse Joy put her hand over her mouth before saying, "Team Magma." She lowered her head in defeat and started checking the computer. She then informed them gloomily, "Professor Alden is in room 32."

The man smiled before saying, "Thank you. Now my colleagues here will just watch you till we are done. You better not irritate them. These two are not the most moral men." The man strode away, leaving two men and the Mightyena.

No sooner had the men left than the lights turned off. Most people wouldn't notice since they were sleeping, but Nurse Joy gasped. She immediately burst out, "The electricity. There are pokemon here that need our treatment."

One of the men stepped forward threateningly and said, "Shut up. Now while our boss is away, I'll help myself to some pokemon in the back. If you do anything my partner might just get…unpleasant." He finished with a sadistic grin which made Ash's stomach flop.

Ash knew he had to do something, and turned to Meowth. Meowth nodded at him, and Ash returned his pokemon. He then minimized the poke ball and stuffed it in his shoe. He took a deep breath and strode out.

"Hey Nurse Joy, what's up with the…" Ash then stopped as he acted surprised by the two men. Ash then reached for his belt, and cursed silently as if he had forgotten his pokemon. He had to appear defenseless.

The men reacted as expected. One man charged with a fist raised. Ash stepped in and grabbed his head before flipping him over his hip. He then turned around to a Shadow Ball. He was thrown against a wall, and looked up to see two Mightyena glaring at him. Not a comfortable sight.

Nurse Joy forced herself to Ash and looked at him as the second man spoke, "Looks like we have an unexpected visitor. This might complicate things."

The second man stood up with a curse. He then growled, "I'll just take him outside for a second. He won't be saying anything for a while."

The first man spoke, "Yeah right. He flipped you like you were a kid. He would probably end up doing the same thing as soon as the Mightyena are gone." Ash added this by shooting the two a glare.

The first guy cracked his knuckles threateningly before admitting and continuing, "Well what do we do? It is too big of a risk to guard both of them here."

The other man shrugged and pointed out, "We could just shove them into one of the rooms here. Lock it till we are gone."

Ash was happy with this plan, but was chagrined when Nurse Joy claimed, "I won't go. If I leave, you two will steal the pokemon."

The guy in a bad mood slapped her before threateningly, "Quiet, or you will wish we had sent you to a room."

Ash took the moment to stand up as if he was going to strike. One Mightyena shoved him back down, but he diverted his fall so he fell on top of Nurse Joy. He whispered in her ear, "Just go with it." He then pushed away and gave her a subtle wink.

She reluctantly agreed and Ash soon found himself being tossed into a large metal room. After Nurse Joy was tossed in, the door was sealed shut, leaving the room pitch black. Ashs tood up, and asked softly, "Nurse Joy, are you all right?"

He heard her breathing for a second before she answered, "We need to get out of here."

Ash quickly said confidently, "I have just the thing. He pulled out the poke ball and released Meowth as he ordered, "Meowth, Flash." Suddenly a light filled the room. The coin on Meowth's head was glowing enough to light the room enough to see. Ash then continued, "See if you can pick the lock. If not, we have to wait for Pikachu and Mudkip."

Meowth nodded and set to work on the door. Ash looked at Nurse Joy. She said accusingly, "You had a pokemon. Why did you let yourself get captured?"

Ash knelt down and said, "Meowth is a new pokemon, and wouldn't stand a chance in a fight. Maybe if I had my other two, but for now, I had to play smart. By concealing Meowth, we'll be out soon. Now, let me look at your face."

Ash took her face in his hands and examined where she had been slapped. Her face was slightly red, but it wasn't even swelling. H quickly announced, "Looks like that oaf talks tougher than he hits. You will be fine, but it might sting for a while."

"Thank you," she whispered as she looked at him. Suddenly Ash froze. He hadn't realized what sort of position he was in. He was alone, besides Meowth, with a beautiful Nurse Joy. From his position he got a good cleavage shot. Ash felt him drawn towards Nurse Joy's watering eyes, but they were interrupted by the door opening.

Ash looked up to see Meowth smirking at him. Meowth wouldn't speak with another human there, but he gave a look that said all it needed to. Ash stood up abruptly, and ordered, "You stay here, Nurse Joy. I'll go take care of the two grunts. I'll come get you then."

She nodded and Ash walked into the hallway with Meowth next to him. Ash slowly moved towards the lobby. He paused when he heard rustling. It looked like the two men were cursing as they chased something. He peeked at the corner and almost laughed at what he saw.

The two men were dripping wet as they chased after Mudkip. The two kept tripping and slipping as they chased the elusive pokemon. Ash then saw something else. Pikachu was sneaking around.

Finally the men got pushed over the edge and they released their Mightyena. Pikachu immediately leapt forward and shocked the Mightyena to hell. The two collapsed against each other. Ash jumped out and ordered, "Meowth, use Faint Attack." Meowth leapt forward and drove into the stomach of one of the men. The man fell back, and then Mudkip used Tackle on the back of the knee of the other. Ash immediately jumped forward and punched the two men. The two slumped back, unconscious as Ash clutched his fist. He felt as if he might have broken it, but he ignored it and quickly used a rope one of the men had to tie them up.

Ash then turned to his pokemon, "Mudkip, down that hall is Nurse Joy in an empty room. Lead her back here." Mudkip ran off and Ash thought. "They called themselves Team Magma. Must be a criminal organization. We have to do something."

That is when a light caught Ash's attention. He looked out the doors to see the distant ruins. It looked like there was alight, but it disappeared. Ash decided to check there out first. He turned to see ?Mudkip returning with Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy gasped at the two men tied up, and she burst out, "What happened?"

Ash sighed and quickly explained. He then said he was going to go check out the ruins. He left her to watch the unconscious men, as he started moving towards the ruins. He didn't want to alert anyone at the ruins, so he traveled in the dark. He had worse night vision than his pokemon, and took quite a few tumbles before reaching the ruins.

Ash was in an annoyed mood and ordered, "Meowth, go see if anyone is here."

"Gotcha twerp." Meowth then moved into the darkness. It only took a minute before he returned, "There are two guys over there. They seem to be on guard."

Ash nodded and followed Meowth. He soon heard the voices and listened as he planned. "You still haven't taken the time to capture that thing."

Another voice replied in an irritated tone, "I just got it yesterday, and we were planning for this mission today. I stole it from that Daycare center, but it keeps attacking me whenever I let it out of the bag."

The other man laughed and stated, "Just teach it a lesson."

"I might just do that."

Ash had enough and ordered Meowth softly, "Use Fury Swipes to cut that bag open. Then attack the guards." Meowth disappeared into the dark for a second before a screech was heard. Ash dimly saw some flashes of light, and saw Mudkip and Pikachu leap forward to. He heard several grunts before silence.

Ash slwly walked forward and looked at the two men. They were wearing the same hood red cloaks as the other two. His pokemon had managed to knock them out, but there were also some burns on them. Ash checked, but there wasn't any rope. Hopefully, hey wouldn't wake up.

Now Ash saw the new addition. It was a chicken-like pokemon. It had a small beak and orange and yellow feathers. It was looking straight at Ash. Ash leaned down and commented, "Aren't you a cute thing?"

He was then surprised that he got an Ember attack to the face. It was nothing on Charizard's Flamethrower, but it still shocked him. He coughed and looked at the angry looking pokemon. Suddenly he burst out laughing before commenting, "Maybe I shouldn't have called you cute." The pokemon looked surprised for a second before turning away haughtily. Now Ash got it and asked, "You wouldn't happen to be a male, would you?"

The pokemon nodded and Ash pulled out his pokedex. He couldn't remember the details of this pokemon. It beeped before saying, _Torchic, the Chick pokemon. Fire types. While this form is relatively weak, these pokemon are renown for their powerful final evolution, Blaziken._

Ash coughed again in shock. This little thing would turn into a Blaziken. It was hard to imagine that it would turn into the powerful fire type that had defeated him at the Silver Conference

."Ash grinned and stated, "Aren't you something?" The pokemon stood taller and puffed out its chest at his words. Ash chuckled before adding, "And definitely not modest." That earned him a peck on the head.

Their little conversation was ended when suddenly the wall started moving. Ash jumped back to see the wall shifting over. Suddenly an opening appeared in which a group of people suddenly appeared. The first man he had seen walked out confidently. The man looked at the unconscious guards before saying to Ash, "Looks like we have a complication."

Ash froze as more men streamed out of the door. He then stated, "A big complication. I'm not a guy to let stuff like this happen without doing something." Despite his strong words, Ash felt nervous at the numbers.

The man smiled before claiming, "And you have done something. Now you can walk away with a clear heart. We don't want trouble." Ash growled and the man corrected himself, "We don't want more trouble. If you let us pass, we will leave without doing anything more. We have not harmed or injured anyone."

Ash thought. This wasn't a major choice. Either way they were getting past, so Ash took a few steps back. The man smiled and walked past, and Ash felt the looks of his pokemon, and he said powerfully, "Very few causes are better served by their men dying instead of living to fight another day. We shall wait for our chance. Until then, we shall take what we can." He saw his pokemon nod in agreement.

Team Magma climbed into a helicopter which was being illuminated by the rising sun. Ash watched as they flew off, abandoning their unconscious members. Ash then turned and started walking back towards the pokemon center. He was interrupted by an Ember to his leg. He looked down at Torchic. The pokemon was giving him a hard stare. Words didn't need to be said. Ash smiled and pulled out a poke ball. Torchic jumped and touched the poke ball and was promptly sucked in. Ash smiled at his new pokemon.

He returned Mudkip and Meowth before walking towards the Pokemon center. He would bandage his hand and set off in several hours after talking to the police. Life would go on, and he would continue his journey. He would meet Team Magma later. For now, Petalburg was what he needed to worry about.

I decided to make Team Aqua and Magma more violent. Just to see what is would be like. So I will be making this story M for parts like this. This story will be slightly different than my other. Like two different branches of evolution. Just seeing if this will work. I will restart if it becomes to hard to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash arrives in Petalburg.

Enjoy the story.

Ash unwrapped his hand gingerly. The swelling had gone down, but it was still tender. The day before it had been bandaged, but Ash had quickly found that it was too much trouble. His hand would be just fine without the bandage. With it off, Ash leaned back as his pokemon continued to sleep as the sun rose.

After returning to the pokemon center he had been interrogated as they wrapped his hand. He then got a lecture on interfering with criminals, but they insisted I stayed till they were done. It hadn't ended till several hours after noon, and he wasn't able to get to Petalburg. He had camped overnight, but he would now reach Petalburg before noon.

Ash set to preparing breakfast when his pokemon started to rouse themselves. His cooking had improved marginally, but Ash still found it annoying. He made soup, and then put together some sandwiches to finish. He then announced breakfast to his pokemon.

After they ate, he returned Torchic and Meowth, but decided to let Mudkip stay out. That pokemon was so hyper that even Ash felt his temper frayed by the end of the day. As Ash walked on the trail, Mudkip led the unfortunate Pikachu on a pointless game of cat and mouse. Pikachu gave up after a while, and jumped on Ash's shoulder for the rest of the trip.

Ash found himself looking down on Petalburg City right on time. While not being overly large, it was still a good sized place. Far larger than Pallet Town. He knew the Gym was on the edge of the city, but he figured he would probably need to look for a while.

He looked at Mudkip and ordered, "Get up on my shoulder. We should not risk you getting hurt or separated." He waited till Mudkip was purchased on his left shoulder before heading to the city.

Ash started searching through the streets. Mudkip was looking around, this must be his first time in a city. Ash decided to wait a little while before heading to the gym. He started to explore the different shops. He actually got lucky and bought a handheld cookbook.

At the end, Ash decided to spend some time in the park. The park was several acres of extremely beautiful scenery. It was cut and modified till it seemed like an imaginary world. Ash sat on a bench as the sun shown down. The day was beautiful. The sky was perfectly clear with only small dollops of fluff mixed in. The entire park seemed to glow with health and vibrancy. It was only marred by an argument nearby. Ash felt irritated by the annoyance and looked over. It was two boys and a girl. The boys were pretty nondescript. Both were completely average at first glance. The girl was not so. She had brown hair that was covered by a red bandanna with two strips running down either side of her face. She was wearing a red jacket, and tight black shorts that were partially covered by the bottom of a white t-shirt. She also had a well endowed body, Ash noticed. She was pretty, and Ash could immediately read the body language of the two boys.

"Come on, why not just come to the mall with us?" one of the guys asked.

The girl gave a nervous laugh before stating, "I'm sorry, but I'm busy." She then tried to turn around and walk away.

The other boy grabbed her wrist and stated, "I insist. We can treat you to a good time. What else do you have to do?"

The girl seemed afraid and nervous as she claimed, "I'm meeting my boyfriend to go shopping. He'll be here any minute." It was a clear lie to Ash's ears.

The boys didn't buy it either and one said sarcastically, "So why not just wait for him here? If he is late, he doesn't deserve you and you can come with us." The boy still had her wrist in his hand, and Ash knew that she was trapped.

Ash acted. He had bee approaching them and now walked into the situation. He confidently slung his arm around the girl's shoulder before saying with perfect obliviousness, "Hey, sweetheart. You ready to go shopping? I promise to buy you whatever you want." The three were frozen in shock. Ash now leaned in and appeared to give the girl a peck on the cheek, but whispered softly, "Just play along." He then pulled away with the same smile and acted surprised like he had just noticed the boys. He then asked, "Are you two my darling's friends?"

The two boys blinked in confusion. They hadn't actually been expecting someone to show up. They were now faced with a person who, to their knowledge, was the boyfriend of the girl they had just been harassing. Neither knew what to say.

The girl now spoke up, but she didn't seem to know what to say, "Well…not really…They were just trying to. Never mind. Let's just go shopping." She then tried to tug Ash's arm.

Ash pulled her in and asked in a concerned voice, "They were trying to what?" When she stuttered, he put on a grim face. He quickly said to her, "Go to your house. I'll meet you there once I'm done."

The girl seemed confused by the sudden turn of events, but Ash gave her a look that made her nod and walk away. One of the boys, without thinking, raised a hand to stop her. Ash reached out quickly and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip. This stopped the action of the men.

Ash watched as the girl walked away and anger engulfed him. He turned his head and fixed a death glare on the two boys. He tightened his grip, and the boy was forced to bend down in pain. Ash felt himself losing control as he snarled, "Now how about I teach you a lesson about forcing yourself on women."

He tightened the grip with impossible strength. The kid dropped to his knees and he clutched his hand. Ash was right at the point of breaking the kid's arm. The other kid was frozen in fear. There was no other word for the glint that was in this stranger's eyes. Murder.

Ash was interrupted by a stern yelling. Ash looked over his shoulder to see Pikachu staring at him with sparks coming out of his cheeks. The sight calmed Ash down and he took a deep breath before looking at the boys again. He shoved the kid down before saying seriously, "Consider what the other person feels when you do that. You can cause unbelievable damage. Next time, I might not be so forgiving." Ash turned his back on the men and walked away. Pikachu fell into step with him as they walked towards the bench where Mudkip was laying. Ash said quietly, "Thanks Pikachu. It's been a while since I lost control like that. I might have permanently damaged those kids. I guess old grudges die hard."

Ash had found the gym remarkably easily. He had simply asked a pleasant married couple, and he had been given clear and accurate directions to the place. He now stood outside the gym.

He walked through the gates tentatively. Usually they had their gates closed or something which would allow challengers to announce their challenge. It felt weird that the gates here were opened. It made it feel more like a house than gym, and there was probably some probable clause to it. Several gym leaders actually lived at the gym they ran. Maybe the new gym leader was the same way.

Ash found what looked like a gym room, and entered the building. It was clearly a battlefield. There was the regular rectangular area, but this one seemed to have regular house padding on the floor. Supporting the rumors that this was a normal type gym. Ash now called, "Hello, is the gym leader here?"

Ash waited a couple seconds before repeating it louder. This time a voice said, "Can't even read in peace." Out came a small boy. He was short, and had bluish hair. He also had a large pair of glasses on and was carrying a book. The kid looked at Ash before getting excited and stating, "You were in the Silver Conference."

Ash nodded and said, "Yep."

The kid then stated, "You lost in the second round."

Ash frowned, but admitted, "Yeah, I lost to a great trainer. Nothing I could do about it."

The kid smirked and adjusted his glasses before asking, "Don't you think that you could have used Charizard's moves more effectively."

Ash crossed his arms and questioned, "And how would you have battled?"

Max seemed shocked by his response and stated, "I would have used Charizard's flying type characteristics on the fighting type Blaziken."

Ash smiled and countered, "Except Blaziken has amazing jumping ability. Any flying moves Charizard had, he needed to get into the air, but Blaziken wouldn't allow it." When the boy didn't have a counter, Ash grinned and continued, "See I had to deal with Charizard being restricted. Blaziken had the clear advantage on the ground, and Charizard couldn't go in the air because of Blaziken's jumping. I was forced to play on his turf, and fight his battle. That is why I lost, not any issue of power. I used everything I could, but overall, experience and planning won that day. A good trainer needs to realize his mistakes and fight to overcome them. A battle is never cut and dry. You need to learn to see and react to the little things in a battle. A book can never teach you how to do that."

"Well said, young man," a voice said from behind him. Ash turned to see a tall man entering. He had hair similar to the young kid's. This must be the gym leader. The man continued, "Good to see someone who realizes what you just stated."

Ash walked up to the man and announced, "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." He stuck out his hand.

The man smiled and replied, "And I am Norman Maple. I'm the gym leader here."

Another women walked up with a pleasant smile on her face. She was a pretty women, and she immediately introduced herself, "I'm Caroline Maple. I'm Norman's wife."

Ash inclined his head and claimed, "It's an honor to meet you."

A voice now called from outside, "Am I allowed to enter the gym now, Dad?"

Norman laughed and yelled back, "You and Max only respect that rule when I am around. I don't see why I should enforce it now." He then turned to Ash and explained, "I try to not let my children in the gym. As you can see, they don't listen."

Ash gave a small nod and looked to see the new arrival. He stiffened. It was the same girl he had just helped. She had taken off the red jacket, but it was definitely her. She gasped when she saw Ash and exclaimed, "It's you."

Norman frowned and asked, "Do you two know each other, May?"

May looked at her father and explained, "No, but he helped me in the park just a little while ago."

Caroline now asked, "How did he help you?"

May seemed kind of embarrassed so Ash continued, "I was in the park when I saw two guys harassing a girl. I went up and managed to sort it out, but I told May to leave first."

Norman thought before stating, "Then we owe you a good thank you, but may I ask how you sorted it out."

Ash grinned and answered, "I pretended to be a boyfriend May had just made up. After she was gone, I just told the boys to get lost. There wasn't anything else worthy to mention though." He lied on the last bit.

Norman stiffened slightly before Caroline stated quickly, "Well, thank you for helping May."

Ash inclined his head again and stated, "I just did what I had to."

He was cut off though by May screaming as she pointed a finger at Mudkip, "It's that little monster."

Ash frowned and looked at Mudkip before saying, "Mudkip is a little doll. Definitely not a monster."

Caroline now asked, "What happened, dear?"

May quickly exclaimed, "When I went to get my pokemon from Professor Birch, that little beast sprayed me with Water Gun."

Ash now smacked his fist into his open hand and said, "So you are the girl that Professor Birch mentioned." Right as he said that, Mudkip jumped down from his shoulder and stared at May. Without warning he shot a Water Gun at her. Ash reacted in time and managed to move in the way. The attack splashed against his shirt. He immediately kneeled down and tapped Mudkip on the head and he ordered sternly, "Do not attack people. Even if it is just harmless fun. It isn't nice."

Ash looked up to see a pokemon flying over May's shoulder. The Torchic seemed to want to help May, and jumped around Ash before firing an Ember attack at Mudkip. Mudkip reacted immediately and swiped some of the wet dirt he had just created. The Mud-Slap attack extinguished the Ember and continued to connect with Torchic. It peeped in discomfort and started rolling around. Mudkip tried a Tackle, but Ash snatched it out of the air.

Now Ash was annoyed and said to Mudkip seriously, "No. Do not attack another pokemon unless you are ordered to." Ash looked over to see May cuddling her Torchic, and Ash returned Mudkip before walking over. He sat down and looked at the Torchic. It seemed close to crying. Ash reached out and started scratching the area of its neck. Torchic froze before slumping forward in pleasure.

May gasped and asked, "How are you doing that?"

Ash smiled before replying, "I figured out just recently that Torchic like being scratched here."

"How?"

Ash smiled and pulled out a poke ball and released Torchic. His pokemon looked around. May's jumped down and stared at its counterpart. Ash's was slightly larger, and in his opinion more tough looking. The two looked at each other before May's darted forward and pecked it affectionately on the head. The two now started to run around each other.

Norman walked up and asked, "How do you have both a Mudkip and Torchic? I figured you got your starter pokemon from Birch and then came here, but you have two starters."

Ash looked up and explained, "I didn't get a starter. Mudkip showed affection to me, and I had helped Professor Birch earlier. Since both trainers had gotten their starter pokemon, I was allowed to take Mudkip. Torchic, I just caught yesterday. It's a complicated story, but Torchic chose to come with me. I haven't had much time to work with them yet. I'm sorry about Mudkip."

May smiled weakly before claiming, "It isn't Mudkip's fault. Torchic attacked, and it won. But now you are all wet."

Ash looked down and saw that his black shirt was drenched from Mudkip's Water Gun. He laughed and stated, "Better me than you. My shirt will dry in several minutes."

May frowned and asked, "Why is that better."

Ash paused as a slow blush built on his face before he said simply, "Your shirt is white." May blushed as she realized what he meant. An awkward silence descended.

Norman now broke in, "Now that all this is done, I assume you came for a gym battle."

Ash stood up and replied calmly, "No, actually I didn't."

Norman frowned, "Then why are you here. No offense, you seem like an interesting young man and a promising trainer, but if you don't intend a gym battle, I don't see a reason for your visit. And I have to say I'm curious on why you are not going to challenge me."

Ash thought before explaining, "First I shall answer your last question. I heard several rumors when coming here. Such as you haven't yet lost a gym battle to an opponent on their first time. Which means you have a perfect first battle record. Second, I heard that you are the toughest gym leader in Hoenn. So, it would be foolhardy to challenge you first. I have four pokemon on me, and only Pikachu has experience battling. Most gym battles are at least two pokemon. I would prefer to travel some more and then come back and become the first person to defeat you on my first try."

Norman nodded and commented, "Very sensible. I have had too many overeager challengers that don't stand a chance."

Ash nodded and continued, "I came today though to challenge you to a battle. Not a gym battle, but just a practice match. I have several reasons, but I would prefer to not say now."

Norman put his chin in his hand before announcing, "Okay, I accept. Will a one on one do?"

Ash nodded and walked to one half of the battlefield. He then watched as Norman released a Vigoroth. It was a white monkey like creature that immediately started roaring in anticipation. It looked strong.

Ash pulled out a poke ball before saying to it softly, "I trust you. Just give it your all. Meowth, fight the battle." Out of his poke ball came the cat-like pokemon.

Meowth looked at the Vigoroth in shock. He was so shocked he broke the rule of remaining silent. He turned to Ash and exclaimed, "You are using me against a gym leader's pokemon. Are you crazy, twerp?"

Norman gasped and asked, "Did that Meowth just talk?"

Ash frowned before nodding, "Yes, Meowth is able to speak in human tongue. And yes, Meowth, I'm using you in a battle against a gym leader's pokemon. Just give it your all."

Meowth looked afraid and muttered, "You must be crazy if you think I can win."

Ash now said angrily, "Don't think of anything else besides your opponent. Vigoroth is the problem right now." Meowth stared at him a second before turning to his opponent.

Norman got over his shock and ordered, "Vigoroth, use Scratch attack." The Vigoroth started bounding forward.

Ash ordered, "Counter with Scratch too." Meowth formed his claws and swung them at Vigoroth. The two attacks connected, but Vigoroth had the clear advantage. His attack powered through and connected with Meowth. Meowth got flung across the floor, but Ash ordered, "Stand up and use Fury Swipes."

Meowth struggled to his feet before running towards Vigoroth again. Norman quickly yelled, "Vigoroth, use Fury Swipes also." The two struck at each other multiple times. The first several were equal, but soon Meowth was easily being pushed back. Now Norman yelled, "Scratch."

Vigoroth roared as it practically scooped Meowth up in its claws and threw it. Meowth flew through the air as he flipped and smashed into the wall. Meowth created a small hole before slipping down to hit the floor. Ash kneeled down and urged it, "Come on, Meowth. I know you got it in you to stand up. You would never quit through all those years. I know you won't quit now."

Meowth rose slowly and painfully to his feet before saying, "Whatever twerp. I'll keep going, but you just made a bad decision. I don't stand a chance in this battle."

Ash shook his head and stated powerfully, "The only time one doesn't have a chance is when they have given up."

Norman announced, "Touching, but this match is over. Vigoroth, use Focus Punch." Vigoroth started a weird three limbed run at Meowth and it raised a glowing fist into the air.

Ash waited till Vigoroth got closer before he yelled, "Flash." The coin on Meowth's head started to emit a blinding light. Vigoroth yelled in apain and Ash ordered, "Slash."

He didn't see, but he heard Vigoroth cry in pain. He then heard it hit the ground and saw Vigoroth on its back after being hit. It started to stand and Ash continued, "Fury Swipes."

Meowth now leaped forward. He started to claw at the pokemon. Vigoroth cried as the pain set in. It once again was hit onto its back, and Ash saw Meowth starting to stand taller with confidence.

Norman growled in concern before commanding, "Slash attack."

Ash leaned forward and ordered, "Counter with a Slash attack."

The two ran at each other as they raised their claws. The two lunged at each other and their attacks connected. Before their attacks had been grossly mismatched, but now it was a different Meowth. Ash saw it clearly. Meowth had gotten confidence in his battling. Now their attacks were about equal until Norman continued, "Now use Focus Punch with the other hand, Vigoroth."

Ash was caught by surprise and yelled desperately, "Night Slash." Stating Meowth's newest and strongest move. Meowth's other claws glowed black before colliding with the glowing fist of Vigoroth. This time they were only equal for a second. Then the attack penetrated and smashed into the face of Meowth. Meowth was thrown through the air viciously before colliding with the wall again. Meowth slid down ht wall. It was over from that super effective attacks.

Ash walked up to Meowth and helped him stand. "I'm sorry, twerp. I just wasn't strong enough."

Ash smiled and stated, "You did great. You managed to compete. Now it is just a matter of getting stronger." Ash now turned around and looked Norman, who was walking over.

"That was quite a match. I didn't think you would be able to compete against Vigoroth. I am already looking forward to our next match," Norman stated honestly.

Half an hour later, Ash was sitting on their deck as he watched his pokemon and May's Torchic run around. The entire Maple family was also gathered around. May stepped forward and broke the silence by asking, "Ash, you said earlier that Pikachu was your only pokemon with battle experience. Then why did you use Meowth against my dad's Vigoroth. Wouldn't Pikachu be a better choice."

Ash turned to her and gave her a smile which made her blush. He then stated "True, Pikachu would have been a smarter choice. Actually, Pikachu probably could have won that match. It would have been close, but I think me and Pikachu could have emerged victorious."

Norman smirked before commenting, "I don't think me and Vigoroth would agree with you."

Max now smirked too before saying, "Yeah, I've reviewed all the tapes where your Pikachu battled. It wouldn't stand a chance against dad and his pokemon."

Now Ash smirked before pointing out, "But me and Pikachu worked some in Pallet Town before coming here. We have some new tricks. Anyways, look at Meowth." He then pointed at the pokemon. Meowth was with Pikachu as they chased Mudkip, while Torchic was relaxing under a nearby tree. He then continued, "That is the first time I've seen Meowth on all fours. Meowth can talk and walk on his hind legs. He is almost more human then pokemon. He has refused to believe that he could be a battler. I needed an opponent that could inspire Meowth. By those simple attacks against a superior opponent, Meowth has gained an enormous amount of confidence. He is now thinking that he might be able to become strong."

Norman sat down and commented, "You truly are an extraordinary trainer, Ash. You were willing to accept a loss to allow your pokemon to gain confidence. I see now that our battle was mainly an opportunity to help your pokemon. I don't begrudge it now. Seems to make more sense to battle for a pokemon's pride than a piece of metal."

Ash laughed and stood up before saying, "I would consider both worthy, but I should be leaving soon. I'll be raveling through Petalburg Woods next. I'll then have reached Rustboro. That will be my first gym badge. I'll travel till I think I can beat you, Norman. Until then, don't lose. I want to be the first person to defeat you on the first try. Until then, good to meet you all."

He then turned his back and walked to his pokemon. He returned them and allowed Pikachu to climb onto his shoulder before walking away. The family looked as he left. The sun was lowering, and the lights gave him a majestic look. It was the most dignified exit possible.

"Man, he is sexy," May claimed without even realizing what she was saying. Norman frowned, Max looked in awe, and Caroline gave a small smile.

Ash is now heading towards his first gym battle.

What was up with Ash and that tantrum he had?

Ash has had an eventful visit in many ways. What will happen now?


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone knows how Ash caught Taillow and Treecko, same thing just with only Ash

"Treecko, Torchic, Quick Attack. Meowth, Pikachu, Iron Tail," Ash yelled. His pokemon followed. Torchic and Treecko started jumping from tree to tree at incredible speeds, and Meowth and Pikachu hit said threes with Iron Tails.

They stopped and Ash signaled that this was enough. Ash sat down as his pokemon rested. They had been working hard. As soon as Ash found out that the Rustboro gym specialized in rock types, Ash had started preparing. Mudkip was the natural choice, and Pikachu would be his backup. Treecko just didn't know any grass type moves, and neither Meowth or Taillow would match up well. He was preparing Pikachu by teaching him Iron Tail and Dig.

Ash raised up a couple poke balls and announced, "Good job. Torchic, Treecko, return." When those two were in their poke balls, Ash pulled out Mudkip's and released his pokemon. Mudkip would be his first Hoenn pokemon to use in a gym battle. Ash announced, "Let's work on the aiming of your Water Gun. Taillow can help."

Ash then started to have Mudkip try to hit Taillow in the air. Most were unsuccessful, and Ash was glad that he was working on it. Mudkip was still young, and needed to be ready for a gym battle. The gym leader must be used to trainers using water types. Especially Mudkip since it is a starter.

Ash now ordered, "Taillow, now you attack, and Mudkip needs to dodge." Taillow would now dive down and Mudkip would jump to the side. Mudkip seems better at defense than offense right now. All his speed made it easy for him to dodge.

Ash watched as Taillow managed to maneuver Mudkip into a tree. Mudkip shot a Water Gun in defense. Taillow turned sideways to avoid it and connected a Peck attack with Mudkip. Ash stopped it there. Mudkip still wasn't used to being attacked. Didn't want to hurt him.

Ash returned Taillow, but Mudkip dodged the beam. Ash frowned, but decided to allow Mudkip to stay out. Ash started to make lunch. It had been three days since he had left Petalburg. He could reach Rustboro in two days if he headed straight there, but he wanted to train some more.

Mudkip was jumping around in his usual hyper self. What caught Ash's attention was when Mudkip stopped and stood completely still. The fin on Mudkip's head was twitching. Ash watched as suddenly Mudkip ran off quickly. Ash called, but Mudkip didn't stop. Ash and Pikachu sighed before they stood up and chased after the pokemon.

Ash was quickly gaining on the tiny pokemon, but Mudkip looked to be heading somewhere. Ash found himself curious and started to slow down to just follow Mudkip. It only took another minute for Ash to arrive in a clearing and see what Mudkip was going to.

There was a group of Poochyena attacking a tiny white figure with a blue helmet and two red horns. It looked vaguely familiar. Ash didn't et a chance to look more when the pokemon started hurling multicolored leaves at the Poochyena. Ash recognized it as Magical Leaf. The Poochyena though were too numerous and many managed to stream past and bite the pokemon.

Ash acted and threw a poke ball before ordering, "Torchic, Mudkip, Pikachu. Ember, Water Gun, and Thunderbolt." His pokemon launched their attacks at the group of Poochyena. The pokemon yelped at the attacks, and Ash now yelled, "Meowth, use Fury Swipes to drive them off."

Meowth then ran forward and started clawing at the dog-like pokemon. They now started to yelp as they ran away. Ash ran up to the motionless figure, and picked it up in his arms. The pokemon was barely a foot tall. White body with two legs and two tiny arms. There was a light blue helmet covering its eyes. There were two orange horns on the helmet, one in front and one in back. Ash now recognized it. It was a psychic type Ralts.

Ash looked in concern as the pokemon opened its eyes. It looked around, confused for a second before it saw Ash. Immediately it became completely alert, and Ash found himself thrown against a nearby tree with a Confusion attack. Ash awkwardly started to stand up due to him being disorientated. He looked at the Ralts and heard an angry voice in his head, _Why can't you humans leave me alone? You've tormented me enough with your greed._

Ash watched as the Ralts turned around and walked away. Ash felt a wave of sadness over what it said. Clearly it had been hurt by humans before. Ash had already met many pokemon who had been in similar conditions. It still hurt Ash that humans could truly be so cruel.

Ralts paused at the trees, and looked back before leaving. Ash leaned against the trees as his pokemon gathered around. They looked at him in concern. Ash gave a forced smile before claiming, "I'm alright guys. Don't worry." His pokemon didn't seem convinced, but they played along.

Ash spent several more hours training his pokemon. Pikachu had basically completely mastered Iron Tail, and Meowth was extremely close. All of his pokemon were progressing well, but Ash still felt down. He couldn't stop thinking about Ralts. He could imagine how many pokemon trainers had probably attempted to catch the shiny pokemon. They had probably inflicted a lot of suffering without even realizing it. He wanted to help it, but if he forced his help, it would just become more suffering for the pokemon.

Ash was sitting against a tree when Meowth came over. His pokemon were resting before Ash started dinner. It was starting to get darker. Meowth sat next to him and Ash asked, "What is it, Meowth?"

Meowth looked at the sunset as he claimed, "I'm worried about that Ralts."

Ash nodded, but commented, "Me too, but we can't force help. That would just hurt it even more."

Meowth looked at him and exclaimed, "But you didn't hear the Poochyena. They were talking about revenge and stuff. They meant business. It sounds like they will probably go back and attack Ralts, and Ralts won't stand a chance against those dark types."

Ash nodded. He then claimed gloomily, "But we can't do anything. The only way to permanently solve the problem would be to catch Ralts, but that would be horrible to force it. I wouldn't want to force a pokemon to come with me. Even pokemon I catch in the wild, I always ask to make sure they want to come with me. I just couldn't force any unwilling pokemon."

Meowth grew thoughtful as he considered Ash's reasons. He finally asked, "But what about your Totodile and some of your other pokemon? You just sort of caught them in the wild."

Ash answered, "But they were basically neutral. I caught them because I thought they would be nice additions. If they had expressed that they didn't want to be caught, I wouldn't have. Ralts clearly hates humans, so I can't justify catching her."

Meowth now informed him, "That is just human thought that most pokemon are neutral towards becoming a trained pokemon. Most wouldn't choose it. We sort of view it as a matter of fate. How many times do trainers walk right by pokemon and don't try to catch them? What makes you see a pokemon and decide to catch it? Most pokemon view it like this. I shall live my life how I decide, but if fate decides that I catch the attention of a trainer, and get caught, I'll take it in stride. They hope they are caught by a good trainer, but honestly most think that not being caught would be better. Many pokemon are slightly bitter towards their trainer at first. How would you feel if someone just took possession of you? That's how most pokemon feel. As you know, there are exceptions. Many of your pokemon chose to go with you, and several didn't. I wasn't exactly eager on it, and your Primeape and Charizard made it clear at first. Yet all of us came over in the end. Ralts must have had some bad experiences with humans, but if anything you should prove that humans aren't bad. Usually it is ignorance that causes problems, you might need to view this as an opportunity to stop a pokemon's ignorance." Meowth then stood up and went over to the other pokemon.

Ash watched as he left. Not the smoothest speech ever, but one filled with passion. Ash leaned on the tree and thought. That Ralts could go through her whole life hating humans because of human's not realizing what they were doing. Ash may be able to change that pokemon's view.

Ash shook his head in confusion before standing. He wasn't used to thinking of such things. It seemed like one of those problems where there wasn't any correct answer. He started bringing out the cooking utensils needed. Suddenly he asked his pokemon, "Guys, have you had the feeling that we are being watched?"

His pokemon looked around in confusion. Finally they shook their heads, and Ash looked around. The forest was now dark, and would be pretty easy to hide from human eyes. Ash turned to Meowth and ordered, "Use Flash to light up the forest."

Meowth used the move to illuminate the surrounding trees. Ash walked around as he looked for whatever was watching them. He just couldn't see in the dark good enough for him to find it. Ash stopped by his pokemon.

He yelled, "I know something is there. I don't know why you have been watching us, but come out."

Ash waited for whatever it was to appear. Mudkip sensed vibrations and looked to a certain area. Ash followed his sight and waited. Finally a small figure appeared moving towards the camp. Ash watched as the shiny Ralts appeared.

It walked up to the fire they had made and stood staring at the fire. It did this for a couple seconds, ignoring the curious crowd behind him. Ash was completely confused. He had felt the hatred of humans Ralts had when she communicated telepathically with him. Not only that, but fear. He couldn't think of any conceivable reason it would come straight to his camp.

_Unfortunately, I need you help, Ash, _Ash heard the feminine voice in his head again.

Ash calmed down and sat down on the opposite side of the fire. His pokemon crowded around him as he asked, "What do you mean? What is the problem, and why me?"

Ralts looked at him, _You, for several reasons. All the humans I've met tried to catch me immediately. You let me walk away. Not only that, but you were sad at what I said._

"What do you mean I was sad?" Ash cut in.

The Ralts sighed and pointed out, _I am able to sense the emotions of humans and pokemon. I felt your sadness, and I was curious. I followed you today to investigate more. I've been reading your emotions and eavesdropping on your conversations for several hours._

Ash frowned and stated, "You know that invading someone's privacy isn't nice."

Ralts smiled before saying, _I've never had reasons to treat humans with anything other than suspicion._

Ash frowned and asked, "So you read my emotions and decided you could trust me?"

Ralts shrugged and commented, _As much as I can trust a human._

Ash shrugged as he thought it was probably true. Ash now questioned, "So what is this problem, and how can I help?"

Ralts looked surprised for a second before explaining, _I fled the humans into this forest. Naturally, I was unnaturally strong due to being forced to defend myself. When I came, a Poochyena challenged me to a battle. That Poochyena sort of controlled the forest before I came, and wanted to make it clear he was the alpha male of the forest. Unfortunately, I beat him badly despite the type disadvantage. Now he is leading that group of Poochyena and are constantly attacking me._

Ash thought for a second before asking, "Couldn't you just teleport away?"

Ralts shook her head and claimed, _I can't leave the forest due to humans, and in the forest they can keep tracking me. Today was only first time they managed to catch me. I've been running out of the energy needed to Teleport. And several of them managed to evolve after the confrontation today. When they find me, I won't come out good."_

Ash nodded and finished, "And you need my help to drive them off. So when will they be here?"

Ralts looked shocked. She slowly stated, _Yes, they should be here in two hours or so. They'll attack regardless of who is here._

Ah nodded and announced, "Okay, then we have plenty of time fgor dinner. We should be sure to be at our toughest when they come. You can eat too Ralts." Ash then started making the food.

After twenty minutes or so Ash was done and passed out the dishes. That cookbook had done wonders. Now his pokemon dug into the food. Even Treecko jumped down from the tree to eat. Ash placed the food in front of Ralts before going and eating his portion.

Ralts looked at the food suspiciously. It had never eaten anything other than berries, but the other pokemon were enjoying it. Ralts finally took a tentative bite. Ash couldn't see her eyes, but he saw her start to eat it quickly with as much pride as possible. Ash chuckled. Ralts was an interesting pokemon. She obviously had immense pride and distrust of humans, but she was able to trust him enough to seek his help. Ash really hoped she would want to come with him. He would have to show her that humans weren't all bad.

* * *

His pokemon were arrayed in a battle line around Ralts. His most adept close quarter fighting pokemon, Treecko and Meowth, were on either side of Ralts. Next were Mudkip and Torchic who were farther away and would be able to launch Ember and Water Gun respectively. Taillow was in a tree, and Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder still. This confrontation would only last a minute or two, but they needed to be ready.

Pikachu perked his ears up. The rest of the pokemon tensed, and Ash knew they were here. Out of the darkness came the pokemon. Ash once again found himself looking at the intimidating form of Mightyena. There were five Mightyena with several more Poochyena.

Three of the Mightyena opened their mouths and fired off Shadow Balls. Ralts used her own Shadow Ball, and Ember and Water Gun destroyed the attacks. The Mightyena growled and jumped forward. Ash couldn't see everything, but he knew that his pokemon were holding their own. Pikachu jumped in and started to drop the pokemon left and right.

Ash saw the largest Mightyena battling with Ralts. He figured this must be that alpha male she had been talking about. She had managed to beat it as a Poochyena, but she was losing pretty badly now. Mightyena was just too fast and powerful. Mightyena managed to land a Headbutt attack, and Ralts went flying.

Ash ran forward and tried to grab Ralts. Unfortunately Mightyena had tried to use Crunch on Ralts. The jaws closed around his forearm. Ash let out a short scream before he recovered. Ash lifted up his arm, but Mightyena didn't yet realize its mistake. It was hanging on. The pain was rushing to his head, and Ash lifted Mightyena into the air before slamming it into the ground. It let go with a yelp, but Ash slammed a poke ball into its side before it could get away. Mightyena was sucked into the poke ball. Ash accidentally dropped it as he looked at his arm. It wasn't really bad, but it was bleeding slightly and hurt. He didn't even notice when the poke ball beeped and disappeared.

Without their leader, the rest quickly ran away. None of his pokemon were hurt besides a few scratches. They crowded around in concern over his arm. Ash waved them away and claimed, "It's fine. All it needs is a bandage, and some rest."

Ash sat down and pulled his backpack close with his good hand. He pulled out his bandages and started wrapping his forearm. After using his teeth and hand, he managed to bind it tight enough.

Ralts approached, _Thanks for that._

Ash shrugged and stated, "Purely instinct, and it seems I got a Mightyena out of it. I'm gonna sleep now, but you can stay the night. Everyone should sleep some. I'll treat any wounds in the morning."

* * *

The night of sleep fully numbed any pain in his arm. It was difficult to move, but he was able to easily make breakfast before anyone else woke up. He announced that it was time to wake up, but it seemed more the smell of food that woke them. They started to dig in. Ash looked at his arm. He hadn't disinfected it yesterday. He quickly unwrapped it and sprayed the bite mark. It sting, but he ignored it as he rewrapped it.

Ash looked up to see Ralts looking straight at him. Before he could ask what was wrong, Meowth walked up. Meowth quickly said, "It's time you kept your promise, Ralts."

Ralts looked at Meowth and replied, _I was just going to do that before you interrupted._

Ash frowned and snapped, "What are you two talking about?"

Ralts looked at him, _You didn't think I would ask your help with no reward. Overall you are a decent trainer. You proved that even more yesterday. You protected me and agreed to help when it did not benefit you at all. I have decided that I could enjoy training under you. In other words, become your pokemon. __**But**__ I still value my freedom. So you get one chance. One battle. That is all you get._

Meowth now injected, "She was going to tell you this yesterday before the battle, but you agreed before she could. So she told me, so she would have to fulfill the promise."

Ralts crossed her tiny arms, _I refuse to not reward someone for helping me._

Ash blinked in shock. Ralts would give him a battle. He could capture a shiny Ralts. That was almost saying that she trusted me enough to put her future in his hands. Finally a broad grin spread across Ash's face. He jumped up and raised a fist as he exclaimed, "All right. One battle is all I'll need."

Ralts nodded and teleported to the other side of the clearing. Ash looked over his pokemon as he thought. Ralts would be a tough opponent. Mudkip wouldn't work due to her Magical Leaf, and she could probably use Confusion to send ranged attacks back.

Meowth interrupted by pointing out, "Hey twerp, you already got six pokemon on you, and Ralts shouldn't be transferred first. Being differently colored and all."

Ash nodded and thought. He would have to send a different pokemon back. It would have to be a pokemon that didn't need to train. Mudkip would have to stay. Taillow and Treecko, he just caught so they should stay.

Meowth now offered, "You can send me back. I can work on my Iron Tail by myself, and if you catch Ralts, there is translation. Just make sure to pick me up every once in a while. Don't forget about me."

Ash thought. It would work, but he sort of felt responsible for Meowth. Meowth had always been there part of Team Rocket. This might be his last step to having a full new beginning. Ash nodded and returned Meowth. He then touched the button on the poke ball. Now, if he caught another pokemon, this one would transfer.

Ash looked at Ralts seriously. This was a pokemon that he felt he had the responsibility to capture. Ralts would be taught how many good people there were out there. Ash also hesitated though. Never had he caught seven pokemon so quickly. He had always worked with the same sixth. He had actually been angry that some trainers would catch so many pokemon. Valuing quantity over quality. Now he was about to be doing the same thing. No, he would value them all. All would be his friends.

"Treecko, you're up," Ash announced. Treecko looked at him before jumping down from the tree. Treecko stood opposite Ralts. Ralts formed a Shadow Ball and launched it. Ash quickly yelled, "Dodge and Quick Attack. Then start jumping through the trees."

Treecko jumped to avoid the Shadow Ball and darted into Ralts. Ralts got hit with the Quick Attack. Then she glowed blue as she tried Confusion, but Treecko was jumping through the trees. Ralts was trying to focus on Treecko, but was failing. Ash grinned. The speed of Treecko was causing him to move too fast for Ralts to use Confusion. And since Treecko didn't know any long distance moves, Ralts couldn't throw them back.

Ash now commanded, "Pound." Treecko jumped out from behind Ralts and smacked his tail over her head. Ralts was smashed into the ground, and when she finally stood up, Treecko was gone. Treecko had already retreated to the trees again. Ash yelled again, "Come out and use Pound."

Treecko jumped down and prepared to attack again. Right before he hit though, Ralts disappeared. Teleport. Treecko landed on the ground, and Ralts appeared right behind him. Ralts launched a Shadow Ball. Following a desperate command by Ash, Treecko managed to dive out of the way. However he landed awkwardly which slowed him down for a second, Ralts now launched a Magical Leaf.

Ash clentched his fists. Treecko was running from the attack, but it would hit no matter what. Finally the attack connected and Treecko was pushed back several feet. Ash saw Ralts launch another Shadow Ball. Ash yelled, "Take it, and then use Quick Attack."

Treecko crossed his arms as the Shadow Ball connected. Ralts had power, but somehow Treecko raced out of the cloud of smoke to connect a Quick Attack on Ralts. Ralts took it without complaint though and glowed blue. Treecko was constricted by the Confusion. Ralts then hit Treecko with another Shadow Ball and then threw him towards a tree.

Ash called desperately at the limp Treecko, "Come on Treecko. I know you can do it. Use the tree to jump and use Quick Attack." Treecko's eyes opened and he managed to push off the tree into a Quick Attack. Ralts was caught off guard by the attack and slid back several feet. Ash now yelled, "Finish it with another Pound attack."

Treecko jumped into the air and flipped forward to slam his tail into Ralts again. Ralts smashed into the ground and struggled to get up. Ash quickly threw the poke ball. The ball hit Ralts on the head and sucked her in. Ash watched as the ball shook. It kept going far longer than most, and then Ash watched as Ralts broke free.

Immediately Ralts used Confusion and smashed Treecko against the same tree she had been trying to earlier. Treecko slid down weakly. Ralts then used Magical Leaf to start pummeling him. Treecko tried to raise his arms to defend himself, but he was still taking damage. Finally the attack stopped, and Ralts started to create another Shadow Ball which would be sure to end it.

Ash then watched in amazement as Treecko stood up with green energy surrounding him. Ash recognized it as Overgrow. He quickly cursed that Treecko didn't know any grass types. Ash just decided to wing it as he yelled, "Just do whatever you need to Treecko."

Treecko nodded and started to run forward as Ralts launched the Shadow Ball. Treecko looked to be doing Quick Attack, but suddenly started to glow black. He smashed right through the Shadow Ball, and smashed into Ralts. Ralts got flown back with a cry. Ash threw a poke ball which sucked Ralts in. It twitched for several seconds before laying still with a bing.

Ash was in shock and pulled out his pokedex, and pointed it at Treecko who was still glowing black faintly. It beeped before saying, _Pursuit, a dark type attack._ Ash tucked it away and asked softly, "Did you learn Pursuit so you could win Treecko?"

Treecko nodded and sat down. Pikachu then let out a cry and ran towards the poke ball on the ground. Pikachu flicked it at Ash with his tail. Ash looked up to see he had reacted too late. It was already behind him. Ash reached out desperately and manage to catch it behind his back. Ash sighed as he held the ball in front of him.

Pikachu suddenly started to point at Ash as he started miming something. Ash was confused for a second before bursting out in a grin. He then stated, "A new pose huh. Sounds interesting. So you flick it to me with your tail, and I catch it behind my back. That seems pretty cool. I honestly missed that old pose of mine. So, alright I caught Ralts." He then held the poke ball in front of him. Pikachu used his tail to lift himself off the ground as he put one of his little fists into the air.

Ash looked at the poke ball and stated, "Welcome to the team, Ralts."

He then tucked it in the empty pocket in his belt before thinking. A shiny Ralts. Not a bad trip through a forest. Now he just had to get ready for his gym battle.

Ash caught a shiny Ralts. Treecko learned Pursuit.

Next chapter, Ash catches some more pokemon, he battles the gym leader, and he has a battle with his new rival or old one. Matters how you view it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the super long update. Hectic week.

Enjoy the story

Ash looked at the building. Rustboro gym. This would be his first Hoenn gym battle. Ash glanced at Pikachu. Ash felt extremely nervous, but Pikachu seemed to radiate confidence and eagerness. Ash smiled, and asked, "Ready to truly start Hoenn?"

Pikachu shoved a fist in the air and called loudly in anticipation. Ash smiled before looking at the gym again. He took a deep breath before yelling, "My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and I am here to challenge this gym to a battle." His voice echoed through the building.

It only took a second before the doors opened on their own accord. Ash paused for a second before walking into the gym. After the gates was a small walk until he stood in front of the small set of doors to the battlefield. Ash took another deep breath before confidently throwing open the doors. He walked into a clearly rock type battlefield.

Ash quickly scanned the area. There were an unusually high amount of people present. Ash was immediately able to pick out the gym leader. Roxanne was dressed in a blue dress with pink tights. Her brown hair was in two ponytails. Behind her were two others who looked to be maintenance men. They looked to be setting up a camera, and there were also a dozen or so kids in the seats.

Roxanne walked up and put out a hand before informing him, "Hello, Ash. I'm Roxanne the Rustboro gym leader. We got the message from Nurse Joy that you would be challenging today, and when we heard we would be having such a qualified trainer, we got sort of excited. It isn't often that we get trainers who come in the top eight of the Silver Conference. We were hoping that you wouldn't mind if we had an audience and recorded the match to show my students. I think it could be a highly educational experience."

Ash shook her hand as he studied her closer. He'd never been asked something like that. She seemed sincere so Ash smiled before stating cockily, "Sure, if you don't mind having your students watching you lose."

Roxanne grinned as she replied, "Don't count your badges yet. I'll be using my two strongest pokemon for this battle. I don't get the chance too often to go all out. I usually get the beginners here."

A few more jabs were exchanged before the two found themselves on opposite sides of the battlefield. The referee quickly announced that it would be a two on two. Only Ash would be allowed to switch pokemon. The typical gym rules.

Ash watched as Roxanne released a Geodude. The pokemon smashed a couple hands into the ground. Ash felt the vibrations and knew this was a powerful pokemon. Ash lifted a poke ball and threw it as he yelled, "I'm relying on you Mudkip."

Mudkip appeared on the battlefield. The energetic pokemon caught onto the atmosphere and grew serious as he faced his foe. Roxanne and her Geodude scrutinized Mudkip. She finally claimed, "I'm disappointed Ash. Such an obvious pokemon. Geodude has battled dozens of Mudkip, and you don't stand a chance."

Ash shrugged and grinned before informing her, "You act as if I'm another beginner. Mudkip may be young, but I've worked with him. We always stand a chance." Ash didn't give her a chance to reply as he ordered, "Mudkip, start with Mud-Slap."

Mudkip gave a cry as he squirt some water on the ground before scooping up some of the mud and flinging it at Geodude. Roxanne quickly countered, "Rollout." Geodude started rolling at an amazing speed. The mud glanced off before Geodude moved at Mudkip. Mudkip got hit with the attack, and got flung back. Mudkip quickly got up with a determined face. The attack was not effective, but the next ones would pack much more power.

Ash saw Geodude moving at Mudkip again. Ash quickly called, "Water Gun." Mudkip shot the water, but Geodude moved straight through the stream to connect with Mudkip again. Mudkip got tossed farther back this time, and clearly took longer to get up. Geodude was still rolling and once again Roxanne ordered for a Rollout. Ash quickly thought. Rollout was both a shield and attack. The fast spinning protected Geodude from all, but the strongest attacks, and Mudkip didn't have anywhere near the power needed. They needed to slow the Rollout. Ash ordered, "Use Water Gun on the dirt between you and Geodude."

Geodude shot forward as Mudkip wet the dirt. It was too late for Roxanne to order against it, and she bit her lip as she hoped that there wasn't enough space. Geodude easily sped through the first patch of wet dirt, but Ash clearly saw the mud was slowing Geodude. Ash waited until Geodude was moving at his slowest just feet from Mudkip before yelling, "Use Water Gun at full power."

Mudkip let out the burst of water. Between the slowed Rollout, and the increased power of the Water Gun, Geodude let out a cry as it was stuck rolling in midair. Geodude was spinning in midair for several moments before the Water Gun finally pushed Geodude back. Geodude was flung back with a grunt of pain.

Roxanne didn't wait before ordering, "Mega Punch." Geodude sprang into action and smashed a glowing fist into Mudkip. Mudkip got launched high into the air with a pained cry reverberating through the arena. Ash watched in horror as Mudkip landed painfully on the ground. Mudkip turned to him clutching the top of his head while crying(anime style). Roxanne didn't have any mercy though and ordered, "Geodude, finish this up with another Rollout."

Ash immediately got an idea and ordered, "Mudkip, use another Water Gun, but aim it at the right side of Geodude." Mudkip nodded before following his orders. Mudkip shot the attack, but it didn't seem to affect Geodue. Roxanne was grinning triumphantly, but her face fell as the attack took effect. Geodude's Rollout completely changed direction. Geodude now turned to the right and smashed straight into a rock. Dust covered the area.

Roxanne ordered, "Rock Throw." A large rock got shot out from the dust.

Ash yelled, "Dodge it and use Mud-Slap." Mudkip jumped to the side. Mudkip was completely into the spirit of the gym battle now. Any weakness shown earlier was gone. Mudkip then swiped at the mud from earlier. Geodude appeared only to get a blast of dirt in its face. Geodude grunted in pain and discomfort as it swiped at its eyes. The dirt had gotten into Geodude's eyes. Ash now yelled triumphantly, "Finish this with a Water Gun."

"Geodude."

The attack connected, but it didn't affect Geodude who started glowing. Geodude started to glow white as it increased in size. Ash cursed as Roxanne watched in fascination as her Geodude evolved into a Graveler. The newly evolved pokemon let out a grunt as it pounded the ground. Mudkip still looked determined, but Ash saw that this match was over. Geodude had been strong enough, and it had taken a lot of work to be close to finishing it. Graveler looked pretty fresh, and was no doubt stronger.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun again."

"Go through it and use Mega Punch."

Mudkip launched the attack, but Graveler literally went through the water before slamming the fist into Mudkip. Mudkip flew straight back before smashing through a rock. Ash ran forward to catch the limp Mudkip in his arms. Mudkip looked up at him weakly before going limp again. Ash gasped.

"Mudkip is unable to continue. The challenger must send out his next pokemon." The referee announced.

Ash returned Mudkip as he said softly, "You did amazing. You would have won if not for that surprise." Ash then looked at Roxanne and announced, "My last pokemon will be Pikachu." Pikachu jumped onto the field eagerly.

Roxanne looked surprised and stated, "I won't berate your choice, after all your Mudkip would have won if not for Geodude evolving, but are you sure you want to use Pikachu."

Ash quickly claimed, "Technically I might have better choices, but Pikachu is my buddy. He'll get it done."

Roxanne nodded before yelling, "Graveler, use Rollout." Graveler started heading towards Pikachu. Pikachu calmly awaited orders.

Ash commanded calmly, "Use Dig to dodge, and keep it up." Pikachu disappeared underground and Graveler swerved to avoid the hole. Pikachu popped up a good distance away, and Graveler immediately started rolling towards Pikachu again.

This repeated several times, and Roxanne looked confused as Ash smirked. Pikachu was creating an entire network of tunnels underground. Roxanne finally yelled, "I don't know what you are doing, but this is fine. Rollout is just getting stronger."

Ash watched emotionlessly before announcing, "You think I didn't know that. The dangerous part of a battle is what you don't know. I would prefer knowing my opponents advantage to being forced to wait for my opponents strategy to play out." Ash let the words sink in before ordering, "Pikachu, that is enough."

Pikachu popped out of the whole and calmly looked at the speeding Graveler. Right before Graveler's Rollout connected, Ash ordered simply, "Dodge it." Pikachu jumped right above Graveler, and suddenly Graveler was launched into the air. Graveler had hit one of the holes and got thrown into the air. Ash now yelled, "Get above it and use Iron Tail."

Pikachu jumped right above the helpless pokemon and slammed a glowing tail into its body. Graveler got launched downward with a cry before landing in one of the holes. A ominous thunk went through the arena as Graveler was stopped instantly. Graveler was unconscious as its body was stuck in the opening.

Roxanne gaped in shock before exclaiming, "One shot. How? Graveler was fresh from evolving and…Oh." A look of understanding came over her face as she explained to herself, "After Graveler was in the air, hitting him into a hole increased the impact. After an object is hit, the momentum is usually spread through a layer of cushioning. While usually a pokemon would bounce and slide through the dirt, Graveler was stopped in one moment when he was wedged into the hole. This increased the damage. Impressive, using holes to launch Graveler into the air."

Ash raised a finger as he pointed out confidently, "Not only that. The holes are far more useful. I thought of the idea specifically for rock types. Look at the field and how Dig affected it." Ash watched as Roxanne looked through the field. Finally he saw the realization hit her, so he explained, "I created obstacles. Rock types are extremely slow, but they are able to gather great momentum. By using Dig, I created obstacles in the battlefield. Moves like Rollout will be diminished. They simply can't move with enough agility to keep up the momentum. Pikachu on the other hand, is perfectly fine. Pikachu can avoid these holes, and they provide him excellent cover. He can use the holes to hide from you as he sets up his attacks. This is both an offensive and defensive move."

"So why tell me?"

Ash smirked and shrugged before saying, "You said you were going to use your strongest pokemon today. I assume you had the two already picked out. I don't know whether this strategy will work on this pokemon, but I know you won't switch out your pokemon."

Roxanne smiled before grabbing a poke ball and releasing a Nosepass. Ash frowned as he thought of it. He remembered being interested by its uniqueness, and it didn't seem likely that this strategy would help him. Nosepass weren't known for moving much.

Roxanne started by ordering, "Nosepass, Rock Throw." Nosepass stomped on the ground to shoot a large rock in front of it, and then it ran into the rock, driving it forward. Pikachu lithely dodged the rock. Roxanne now yelled, "We'll have to make our attacks connect. Use Lock-On."

Ash's eyes widened. He'd just heard of this move. Now she had one shot that would definitely hit. Ash growled and yelled, "Get ready and counter." Pikachu nodded and waited.

Roxanne grinned mischievously and ordered, "Tackle attack." Nosepass started moving towards Pikachu, and Pikachu started preparing an Iron Tail. Roxanne grinned more, and Ash frowned as he tried to figure out what was going on. His eyes widened when Pikachu gave a cry as he got pulled into the air. Pikachu was flying straight towards Nosepass. Pikachu was completely disoriented and connected with Nosepass. Nosepass might not have been going fast, but Pikachu had. Smashing into such a large opponent made Pikachu give a howl of pain before smashing into a rock. The rock smashed and crashed around the limp form of Pikachu. Ash gasped in concern. One shot could have just gotten rid of Pikachu.

Ash watched as Pikachu slowly got to his sleep, but Ash saw that one shot was all that would be needed to finish it. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Roxanne explained, "Nosepass' magnet pull. It allows him to draw steel types closer. Even steel type moves."

Ash cursed. He didn't know about that ability. Despite checking and reading about Nosepass, he hadn't focused on that ability, and it had practically eliminated Pikachu. That attack had fatigued Pikachu, and now magnet pull took away Iron Tail. Now Pikachu was facing a rock type without the ability to use his only steel type move.

Ash ordered, "Use Dig. Be ready."

Pikachu nodded and jumped in one of the holes. Immediately Roxanne called, "Magnitude, Nosepass."

Ash growled as his suspicion was confirmed. He immediately yelled, "Use Quick Attack to get aboveground." Pikachu launched out of the hole with a white trail following. Pikachu launched into the air as vibrations shook the ground. Ash suddenly got an idea from something he had learned. Ash yelled, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail again." Roxanne scoffed, but Pikachu followed the orders and immediately got pulled towards Nosepass. Ash now yelled, "Stay in control, and use Iron Tail on Nosepass' nose."

Pikachu growled as he attempted to keep the concentration needed to use Iron Tail. Roxanne was too late, and Pikachu slammed the extra fast Iron Tail into the nose of his opponent. This was both a sensitive spot, and the source of Nosepass' magnetic ability. Hitting this would both hurt, and disorient Nosepass beyond repair. Nosepass gave a loud and echoing cry when it connected. Nosepass started to wobble unsteadily.

Ash saw a chance to finish it and commanded, "Grab on and use Thunder." Pikachu jumped onto Nosepass and gave a screech as he unleashed a huge amount of electricity on his opponent. Ash was forced to turn away from the light, but he let out a grin. A Thunder attack while holding an opponent would deal immense damage to any pokemon.

Ash heard a thunk. He looked up and saw Nosepass unconscious in the middle of the clearing created by Thunder. Pikachu was standing triumphantly on top of the rock type.

"Nosepass in unable to continue. Ash Ketchum and Pikachu are the winners," the referee announced.

Ash ran forward and grabbed Pikachu as he jumped in the air. He laughed from the giddiness overcoming him. Just two moves to finish Nosepass. Much different from the first match up. Ash frowned as he suddenly wondered whether he should use Pikachu in his next few gym battles. Pikachu was just so powerful. Ash shook his head as he continued to celebrate with Pikachu.

Roxanne walked up with a small smile. She announced sadly, "I guess I lost. That second match up was just so different. Your Pikachu is sure something to defeat Nosepass with such power. It was very impressive. You deserve this badge. I give you the Stone Badge."

Ash tried to grab the badge out of her hand, but Pikachu jumped forward and swiped it. Ash grinned as he remembered Pikachu's idea. Pikachu grinned and looked at him with the badge balanced on his tail. Ash nodded and Pikachu threw it at him. Ash moved and neatly caught it behind his back. He then held it out in front of him triumphantly as he exclaimed, "Alright, I got the Stone Badge." Pikachu balanced on his tail as he threw a tiny fist into the air.

Roxanne giggled at the cool and yet cute display by the maturing trainer.

Ash walked towards the mountain. His belt was slightly lighter. After his gym battle, he sent some pokemon to Professor Oak so that he could go catch some more. He currently had Pikachu, Torchic, Taillow, and Ralts on him. He figured he could catch any pokemon with that combination. He hoped to catch three or four before heading off towards the next gym.

Ash had easily defeated some of the young trainers who were common around here. Ash valued the battle experience they provided, even if they weren't of too good quality. Torchic and Ralts seemed particularly eager for the battling. Those two had an uncountable urge to battle and become stronger. The perfect pokemon Ash needed.

Ash stopped on top of a hill and scanned the area. He pulled out a poke ball and stated, "Taillow, I'll need your assistance. Fly around and check for the closest pokemon around." Taillow flew off.

Ash let Pikachu jump onto the ground before they walked to a cluster of trees. He saw some more Taillow and Zigzagoon, but he wasn't particularly interested. Pikachu climbed a tree to look around. Ash was leaning against the tree as he hoped for Taillow to return soon. He jumped when Pikachu cried in shock. Ash looked up to see Pikachu hanging onto a vine of the branch. He looked to be fine, but Ash's jaw dropped. That was a pokemon.

Pikachu had accidentally walked onto a pokemon hanging from the tree, clearly thinking it was a branch. Yet the pokemon hadn't yet moved. Ash pointed his pokedex, and it popped up a picture with information alongside it. A Slakoth. Ash scanned the information. It looked to be slow and lazy. Not particularly desirable, but then Ash saw its evolutions. His eyes widened as he saw it evolved into Vigoroth.

He looked up. He now had to catch it. Ash called Pikachu before exclaiming, "Torchic, I'll need your assistance." Torchic jumped excitedly as it looked for an opponent. Ash pointed up at Slakoth, who had yet to move. Torchic waited for its opponent to get ready, but Slakoth still stayed still. Torchic started to squeak in indignation. Torchic was angry enough to fire off an Ember already. Slakoth took the attack in the back without flinching. In fact, it didn't even seem to care about the attack. Torchic grew even angrier and went completely out of control. It jumped into the air and started using Peck on Slakoth. This time Slakoth stirred, but continued to sleep. Torchic now used Ember again. The attack didn't directly do much, but the attack caused the branch to break. Both fell to the ground. Torchic sprang up, still angry at being ignored. This time though, Slakoth rose too. It slowly turned and fixed a pissed stare on Torchic. Torchic froze in shock, and even Ash took a step back. This reminded him of when Snorlax got attacked by Harrison's Hypno while sleeping. They become mad. Slakoth sprang forward suddenly and smashed his claws on Torchic, and held Torchic to the ground. Ash recognized the move as Crush Claw. That was a really unusual move, and Ash watched in chagrin as Torchic struggled. Slakoth opened its mouth and let out a small bubble. Ash recognized this as Yawn. He called desperately for Torchic to use Ember, and suddenly flames came out of Torchic's mouth. Fire Spin encompassed Slakoth. This drew a slow groan from the pokemon, and Ash threw a poke ball. The ball went into the flames and sucked Slakoth in.

Torchic was relieved of the Crush Claw, and Ash caught the poke ball. He immediately hissed in pain and released it. That Fire Spin had heated the poke ball quite a lot. Ash watched as the poke ball twitched before laying still. Ash slowly approached, but Pikachu went forward and flicked it at him. He had just finished the pose when Taillow came back, squawking.

Ash tucked the poke ball in his belt before running after Taillow.

Ash was huffing after the run. Taillow must have led him for two miles before Taillow finally perched on a branch. Taillow must have seen something urgent to lead him so far. Ash had seen them running past plenty of pokemon, so Taillow wasn't talking about a simple wild pokemon. This needed his attention.

Ash was now bending over at the edge of the mountain. The land was pretty ragged and rocky. He didn't see why he was here before he saw a motionless shape. He ran up and picked up the pokemon. He looked at it and identified it as a Skitty. It still wasn't responding.

Ash quickly started examining it as Pikachu and Taillow looked on. Ash looked at them and stated, "I think it is just exhaustion. Skitty are very energetic, and tend to tire themselves out by playing. It just needs some water."

Ash pulled out a water bottle from his backpack, and poured some into a bowl. He then held the water in front of Skitty. Skitty sniffed for a moment before flicking out its tongue to lap at the water. Ash grinned as it sat up and started to drink ravenously. Barely a minute later, the water was out, and Skitty was jumping around excitedly again. Ash chuckled at its excitement so soon after being exhausted.

His noise made Skitty look at him. It jumped up and started to lick his face. Ash chuckled again, but suddenly Skitty disappeared. Ash's eyes widened as he realized that Skitty's tail had touched the empty poke ball at his side. He watched in shock as the poke ball stopped twitching. He'd caught a Skitty by accident. It wasn't exactly a typical battling pokemon, but he would now have to deal with it.

Ash sighed, still in shock, and stated, "Maybe we should stop for lunch now."

"Oh my god, I can't stand it," Ash yelled in exasperation. After making lunch, he had released all his pokemon. Slakoth had eaten five servings before deciding to use Ash as his new tree. Ash was forced to carry Slakoth on his back as he chased after Skitty. Skitty just wouldn't stay still and was getting on the nerves of his other pokemon, but none of them could catch the bouncy pokemon.

Ash pulled out a poke ball and returned the sleeping and uncaring Slakoth. With the weight off his back, Ash now looked at Skitty. The pokemon was managing to dodge around all his other pokemon. Ash ordered, "Ralts, stop it with Confusion."

Ralts glowed blue as she concentrated on Skitty. Skitty stopped for a second as she floated in midair. After barely a second, Skitty started moving excitedly again. Ash returned the pokemon before collapsing. His other pokemon dropped around him too. This was just too much. Possibly one, but he definitely couldn't handle both of these pokemon. They were just too difficult.

Ash finally exclaimed, "I'll send them back to Professor Oak. I just need to find two other pokemon to catch. Although, let's rest for a minute first." His pokemon cried in agreement.

After they had rested, Taillow started flying again. An hour later, Slakoth and Skitty were replaced by a Seedot and Shroomish. Ash felt briefly sorry for Professor Oak, but resolved he would work with those two pokemon. Just not at the same time.

Ash turned to Pikachu and claimed, "I think we should head back now. We've got four pokemon. Two normal and two grass." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

The two started walking down the hill towards the distant Rustboro. They hopefully would be able to reach by nighttime if they didn't meet any trouble, but Ash attracts trouble like an Absol. Ash felt his gaze drawn towards a kid running with something in his hands.

Ash ran up and overtook the kid quickly. The kid turned around to show his Zigzagoon was injured. Ash asked urgently, "What happened?"

The kid looked close to crying and claimed, "We were up in the mountains when some pokemon attacked my Zigzagoon. We tried to battle, but it smashed Zigzagoon with its head." The kid then turned and started running.

Ash turned to Pikachu who also looked nervous. Ash started running where the kid had just come from. A wild pokemon attacking trainers. That wasn't good. Most trainers here were beginners, and not used to true battles. A strong wild pokemon could do a lot of damage. Ash faintly admitted to himself though that he was probably also interested in finding a strong pokemon.

Ash went over several hills and was starting to wonder if the pokemon had moved when he heard sounds of battling ahead. He sprinted the last of the way to crest a hill and see the scene before him. An entire group of Geodude were watching as another one battled a different pokemon. Several pokemon were already laying through the clearing, and Ash knew this other pokemon had beaten them all and was probably the one battling the lead Geodude.

Ash looked at the pokemon in question. It was connecting its head with Headbutt to attack the Geodude using Rollout. The pokemon stood on two thick hind legs with barely any arms on its blue torso. It didn't look to have fingers. It had several patches of yellow under its chin and on its stomach. Its large head was covered in a silver looking formation. It almost looked like hair or a helmet. Two fangs were sticking out from its lower jaws. Ash pulled out his pokedex. A dragon type Bagon. It proceeded to show information as the battle continued before him. Bagon weren't suppose to be in this area. Ash also got a look at its size and moves.

Ash looked up to see Headbutt and Rollout once again clash. Somehow, this time Headbutt knocked the Geodude backwards. The Geodude recovered quickly though, and used Rock Throw. Bagon jumped forward and smashed through the rock like it was nonexistent. Ash gasped at the power. Before the Geodude could recover from shock, a Zen Headbutt connected cleanly. The Geodude smashed into the rock face. It was over, but suddenly Bagon continued to attack with a Dragonbreath. The other Geodude jumped forward in outrage, but fled when the Dragonbreath was turned on them. After all, this Bagon had just defeated their leader. When they left, Bagon turned the attack on the helpless leader again. Through the flames, a poke ball appeared to suck the Geodude in. Bagon looked around in confusion and anger.

Ash was running forward. He had to stop this Bagon. It was out of its mind. Geodude also needed treatment. Ash was running, but had to jump to the side desperately when the Dragonbreath was launched at him. Ash stared in shock at the attack. Wild pokemon almost never attacked humans. Something must be wrong. To injure so many pokemon and attack a human without hesitation.

Pikachu was on the ground shouting at the furious Bagon. Ash reached out a hand and said desperately, "No, Pikachu. You can't handle this." Ash turned to look at the Bagon. It looked to be waiting for a battle now. Ash quickly though. Pikachu and Torchic were at type disadvantages, and Seedot and Shroomish were both too new. Taillow didn't have a good enough defense to take one of those Headbutt attacks. Ash pulled out a poke ball and yelled, "Ralts, I need your assistance."

Ralts appeared only to be forced to Teleport to avoid an immediate Headbutt attack. Ash ordered, "Throw it with Confusion." Bagon was lifted into the air, and launched at a nearby boulder. Bagon managed to miraculously straighten in midair, and connect the boulder with its steel like head. The boulder shattered, and covered the opponent from view.

Ash watched the dust intently with Ralts. Bagon shot out of the cloud like a bullet. Ralts dropped to her back to avoid the Zen Headbutt. Ash then yelled, "Magical Leaf." Ralts leaped up and created the multicolored leaves before launching them. The first couple connected with Bagon, but it quickly incinerated the rest of the attack with Dragonbreath. The attack continued to connect with Ralts.

Ralts struggled against the attack, but the attack quickly stopped. Ash saw Bagon launch another Headbutt. If one of those connected, it was over. Ash yelled desperately, "Use Teleport to dodge, and then use Shadow Ball to the back."

Ralts disappeared right before the attack connected, but immediately reappeared behind the flying Bagon with a swirling ball of purple energy. Ralts launched the attack. It connected squarely on the back of Bagon to launch it even faster towards a wall, but now it was spinning. Bagon connected with the boulder back first. That must be the end. He was immediately proved wrong. Bagon leaped out with barely any sign of weakness. Ash gasped and Ralts couldn't dodge the Dragonbreath. Bagon jumped forward once again with Zen Headbutt. Ash called quickly, "Defend by launching Shadow Ball."

Ralts created the ball of energy, but couldn't launch it in time. Zen Headbutt connected with the Shadow Ball. The connection stopped Bagon's momentum, but the two attacks exploded against each other. Ash ran forward and dived to catch Ralts before she connected with a boulder. Ralts looked at him gratefully, but Pikachu cried a warning. Ash looked up to see Bagon diving at both of them with another Zen Headbutt. Ash prepared for the impact, but felt none. He opened his eyes to see Ralts glowing in his arms. He then turned his head to see Bagon being held in midair. It was shaking angrily, but couldn't break free from the immobilizing attack. It started shooting off Dragonbreath, but none came close to the two of them.

Ash watched humbly as the Bagon shot off Dragonbreath repeatedly. Why wasn't it hurt or tiring? It just wouldn't stop attacking. Was it anger? Or fury? Or possibly fear consuming it?

Ash smashed a fist into his hand as he exclaimed, "Attack Rage!" Ash turned to Pikachu. He then continued, "Remember, Pikachu. That Dragonite just couldn't stop attacking, and couldn't be beaten by conventional means. They said it sometimes inflicts on dragon types due to repeated use of attacks from fear for fury. Bagon must have been attacked by a trainer trying to catch it. Now it just can't stop attacking. It all makes sense." Pikachu nodded grimly.

_I could have told you it was consumed by fear, _Ralts claimed telepathically. She now continued, _But how do we stop this 'attack rage?'_

Ash looked down at Ralts before announcing, "So it is fear. I'm not an expert, but I would say that we have to comfort it and take away its fear."

Ralts looked skeptic as she replied, _That won't be easy. This is pure fear. It hasn't changed one bit since I felt it. Definitely no amount of battling will stop it. We need to think fast. I can't hold it for much longer._

Ash looked to see Bagon slowly being lowered to the ground. Not more than twenty seconds. Ash stood up with a determined face. Pikachu saw this and tugged on his jeans as he shook his head slowly. Ash looked down at his buddy and whispered, "I have to. I can't let a pokemon go on suffering. Bagon is alone right now. It needs someone right now. Plus, I feel at home in dangerous situations. It makes me feel like I deserve the life I want to lead to sacrifice for others. If I'm not willing to suffer, than I don't deserve it."

Ash then pushed through Pikachu to run towards Bagon right as it touched the ground. Bagon prepared to jump again, but Ash now clasped his arms around Bagon. Ash pulled Bagon closer as Bagon struggled furiously. Ash felt it struggling furiously against his hug. He was trying to yell, "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid. You are safe. No one is trying to hurt you. Let me help." His words fell on deaf ears, and suddenly Ash felt Bagon use Bite on his shoulder. Ash howled in pain. This was far worse than Mighyena's Crunch attack. Bagon was firmly gripping his shoulder with its long fangs, and they were tearing into the muscle. Humans weren't meant to take pokemon attacks, but Ash just grit his teeth after stopping his initial howl. He had to suffer to gain anything. He now said in a soft and comforting voice, "It's fine. You don't have to defend yourself. I won't hurt you. You aren't alone in this world." Ash felt Bagon starting to weaken in its struggles and he continued, "You don't have to rely on only yourself. You can trust others. You can trust me. I won't hurt you. I will help you. My pokemon will help you. You can trust us. Truly, there is no reason to be afraid because…I will defend you. Just let me."

Ash finally felt Bagon go limp. He put some space and put Bagon back on the ground. Ash looked at the pokemon. Its head was down, and it slowly lifted it head to look him in the face. Bagon looked to be close to crying. Ash smiled softly and pat Bagon on the head before fainting.

Ash opened his eyes to see the night sky above him. He stared at the stars for a moment before turning his head. He looked to see his pokemon spread out. Taillow, Seedot, and Shroomish were clearly sleeping. Ash looked down to see Pikachu curled up in his side. Ash tried to pet him, but his shoulder flared in pain. Ash looked to see some green paste spread on the bite.

Ash now looked around more, but couldn't find Ralts or Bagon. He forced himself to sit up despite the pain. Pikachu continued to sleep, and Ash got a better view of the clearing. Somehow he had ended up without a shirt, and in his sleeping bag. Ralts must have used Confusion.

Ash turned around at movement. He looked to see Ralts and Bagon walking forward. Ralts looked grim, and Bagon looked emotional. Ash watched, and the two stopped feet from him. Silence enveloped them for several moments.

Suddenly Bagon leapt forward into his chest and started to cry into his chest. Ash hesitated for a moment before smiling and trying to comfort the pokemon. He softly hugged the pokemon as it continued to cry.

Ralts now spoke to him telepathically, _Bagon is very similar to me. No memories of family or a home. It has spent its life defending against humans, and yet it is vastly different. In some ways it is far stronger than me, but in others far weaker. It has been forced to put up a shield to the rest of the world here, but has always suffered underneath and hoped for someone like you to come along. Someone who would help it. It only remembers a large group of trainer coming before blacking out. The next thing it remembers is your voice and words. It has seen what it has done, and is trying to come to grips. You have temporarily broken down Bagon's wall of confidence, Ash. Now you need to deal with it. Bagon has developed a trust of you. If you break that trust, then you aren't worthy of being called a trainer, but I trust you will help Bagon. Bagon is almost a child at heart. A child forced to behave as an adult. Bagon needs you now. _Ralts turned and walked to the other sleeping pokemon. Ralts then paused before laying down and stated, _However, Ash, you impressed me today. I can honestly say that I don't regret coming with you. _Ralts now lay down and clearly ended her speech.

Ash watched her in shock as Ralts went to sleep. Ralts had so much pride and knowledge. There is no way that she was lying when she said that. Ash smiled before looking at the emotional Bagon clinging to his chest like a baby. Ash hugged the pokemon gently as he announced, "Let it all out, Bagon. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Long chapter, and now long chapter's note.

I made Geodude evolve because I wanted to show Mudkip was stronger than Treecko had been at this time in the anime, but I still wanted to show off Pikachu by having him be the hero.

I added Skitty last minute. I always planned on Slakoth. I just felt the two had fun behaviors, and Skitty was one of my favorite anime pokemon. Just feel these two are fun additions, especially since Skitty isn't really a battler.

Yes, Ash is catching a lot of pokemon. I think it is more entertaining with him having more pokemon. Now I have received several comments on changing Ash too much. I would more consider this Ash an OC than the anime character. An OC with his past. I sometimes just get annoyed with the anime Ash. I'll try and make it more subtle, but overall, it will probably stay as him this new character.

Yes, Ash caught that Geodude, and he will catch Bagon. Just didn't feel like writing the little part.

Poll: Should Bagon be male or female? I originally intended him to be male, but I wanted to make Bagon a little more emotional than one would expect, and that made it feel more like a female. Please vote. 


End file.
